


Just Say Yes

by gaysadandtired



Series: NCT + WayV Collection [24]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Qian Kun is Whipped, lucas is a sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: Four years into their relationship, Kun decides to take the next step.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: NCT + WayV Collection [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Just Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> not betad, i'm too tired

Kun loved Lucas – like, the type of love where he could burst out into song and start reciting love poetry on the spot, and it was pretty obviously a reciprocated sentiment. Kun had witnessed enough of Lucas’ passion driven shenanigans over the course of their four-year relationship that he really wasn’t surprised anymore when Lucas decided to serenade Kun whilst they were queuing at their local supermarket’s checkout. And don’t get him wrong, Kun absolutely adored it – even if it earned him plenty of judging looks and snickers here and there as he hid his beetroot red face. 

Kun loved it so much in fact that he was ready to spend the rest of his life with Lucas and experience that very same joy he made Kun feel every single time the younger looked over at him with that goofy, love-struck grin, warm brown eyes smiling right at him with sheer ardour. 

Hence the visit to the jewellers. 

The idea of engagement rings had always been a source of heated debate between Kun and his friends who argued his disdain towards diamonds was “so not romantic” as said by his dearest friend Ten five seconds before Kun slammed his arm with a heavy throw pillow. 

It’s not that Kun wasn’t romantic – he was actually quite the romantic type – it's just that he saw no point in spending two months' worth of wages onto a ring with a shiny diamond which a) is _not_ forever, b) is not rare – quite the opposite actually, and c) most likely not even ethically sourced. In all fairness, Kun preferred to keep all that money and invest it into something more useful, maybe put it in their future child’s trust fund, or save up for a house or new car, maybe a nice vacation with Lucas. 

There were so many options that sounded so much better than a gimmicky diamond. 

Besides, Kun could honestly propose with an onion ring or one of those Haribo gummy rings and Lucas would still end up sobbing out of joy. Plus, at least those rings would be useful; Kun knew Lucas liked his snacks, so he’d be getting two for the price of one. 

Kun avoided the rings with diamonds, spotting them instantly with the atrocious price tags that made a part of Kun cry on the inside. 

He could pay off his last few payments for his car with the price of just one ring. 

There were still so many rings to choose from which did somewhat surprise Kun; he didn’t expect there to be such a selection of male engagement rings, so he was definitely pleased at the wide selection. 

He scanned through, bringing up a mental image of Lucas’ hand – a sight he was quite acquainted with at this point – and pictured an assortment of the rings on his long ring finger. Kun wanted something that would match Lucas’ everyday wear whilst still standing out amongst the rest. It couldn’t be too flashy, but not too dull. The ring had to be elegant with a dash of Lucas’ fun and bright personality sprinkled in. It had to be something he’d never want to take off. 

“May I help?” 

Kun looked up, blinking a few times. He was far too busy picturing his boyfriend’s hand to realise there were other people around. 

He offered the man on the other side of the display a polite smile. “Just searching,” he explained. 

“Well, if you need anything, I’ll gladly help.” 

Kun considered and quickly spoke up again. “Actually, do you mind giving me a suggestion?” 

“Of course,” the older looking man replied. “What’s the occasion?” 

“Engagement ring,” Kun stated. He also pulled out his phone, unlocking it. He smiled at his wallpaper – a picture of him and Lucas visiting Hong Kong last year, it was taken at night with the city skyline behind them as Lucas pressed a kiss to Kun’s cheek. 

He then quickly opened up his gallery, finding a normal picture of Lucas. Normal in the sense that Lucas was just standing and smiling, nothing too wild. Kun definitely had more questionable photos on his phone. 

“Something that would suit him,” Kun elaborated, showing Lucas’ picture to the man. At that moment he thought he was acting no more than a very proud parent showing off their kid, though he was more of a partner so utterly in love and smitten, set on showing off the love of their life to everyone and anyone that he came in contact with. 

The man hummed. 

By the end of the hour, Kun left the store with a ring. 

Now it was time for the fun part: he had to actually propose. 

*** 

Roughly two months had passed since Kun’s purchase and he still had to propose. It wasn’t that he was scared of rejection, but he really didn’t have the right time to do so. They both worked Monday to Friday and though they had the weekends off, most of the time they couldn’t be bothered to do anything more than order some takeout, put on a movie and make out on the couch. 

Kun wanted the proposal to be special. He wanted to ask Lucas out on a date under the stars; he wanted a candle-lit dinner at some fancy restaurant with live music that would set the mood perfectly for what Kun wanted to do, but he simply couldn’t do it. 

Why did making reservations have to be so hard? He hated it. He just wanted something nice and fitting, but all he could offer Lucas was some greasy pizza and BBQ sauce stains on his favourite hoodie. 

“You okay?” Lucas asked, looking up at Kun from where his head was resting on Kun’s lap, the older man’s fingers steadily brushed through Lucas’ unkempt hair. 

“Hmm?” 

“You look out of it,” the younger explained, the flickering lights from the TV screen illuminating his sculpted face. “Is everything fine?” 

Kun smiled, stroking his boyfriend’s cheek. “Everything’s fine,” he confirmed. “Just got lost in thought, that’s all.” 

Lucas hummed, a pleased grin finding its way to his lips. Oh how Kun loved that smile. Oh how he loved everything about Lucas. 

“You know,” Lucas said, searching for Kun and locking their fingers together. Kun’s hands were so tiny in comparison. “I’ve been thinking too.” 

“About what?” 

“Well... I was thinking we could go out soon,” Lucas said. “Like, on a date. It’s been a while since we went out like that.” 

Kun felt bad. It really had been far too long. 

The older offered Lucas a soft smile. Kun seized the opportunity. “That’s exactly what I was thinking about,” he uttered. 

“Really?” Lucas sounded so excited, his enthusiasm seeping out in waves. He looked like a puppy in Kun’s lap, so overjoyed and bright. 

Kun couldn’t wait for a lifetime of exactly this. 

“Really,” Kun confirmed. 

“What should we do?” 

“How about... I’ll keep it a surprise?” 

Lucas huffed but smiled nevertheless. 

Kun had to make their date special, no matter what it took. 

*** 

All it took was pleading for Doyoung’s mercy. Doyoung worked as a manager at a rather fancy restaurant, fancy with a capital f. 

It was short notice and the restaurant was usually packed, all reservations being made in advance so it really was a shot in the dark asking Doyoung if he could possibly manage to slot in Kun and Lucas in on a Saturday night. 

Doyoung – being the absolutely amazing person he is – managed to do just that. Granted, it took Kun humiliating himself, not only in front of Doyoung but also in front of Ten, Yuta and Taeil. Even the latter of which laughed at Kun’s misery despite being the only one within their friend group to not tease Kun unrelentingly whatever chance he had. 

But at least he had a table. Not only a table, but probably the nicest table in the entirety of the restaurant. 

He had the candle lit dinner under the stars which he had pictured. 

The humiliation was worth it in the end. 

Lucas seemed just as thrilled with it as Kun was. He looked so beautiful sat with the view of the city behind him, stars twinkling in the clear summer night sky above him. The younger man was dressed to the nines, wearing a simple white shirt with the top three buttons left undone and a black jacket over that. Kun couldn’t stop staring at how it hugged Lucas’ waist when it had been buttoned up. 

“I wasn’t expecting this,” Lucas mused, looking around with a sense of awe. “We’ve never been anywhere so fancy. What’s the special occasion?” 

“Does there have to be one?” Kun asked, maybe a bit too quickly to be entirely natural. He covered it up by speaking up again before Lucas could get too suspicious over Kun’s motives. “Maybe I just want to treat you to something nice. I haven’t entirely been the best boyfriend recently in terms of asking you out.” 

“You’ve been the best boyfriend,” Lucas assured, offended that Kun would dare to say otherwise. “And I don’t mind our dates at home,” he added. “Anything’s fine if I’m with you.” 

How was Lucas this perfect? How did Kun get so lucky with him? It truly was a mystery. 

And so, there night started off pleasantly. They both ordered a three-course meal – price be damned – and enjoyed the moments not spent eating with carefree conversation. 

Lucas was passionately going on about work and whatever he and Mark got up to during their breaks before changing the topic to a show he watched on his bus ride to and from work and how Kun should check it out some time. 

Maybe Lucas had gotten too ahead of himself, going on and on about all the things he didn’t have the chance to talk to Kun about over the course of the week leading up to this very date, and maybe he was being a bit louder and livelier than the average person around him, and maybe he didn’t allow Kun to fit in even one word simple from the sheer volume of the things he had to say, but Kun absolutely adored that; he loved how bright Lucas became, how the more relaxed, chilled out Lucas that lazed around with him in their shared apartment at the weekend got filled with so much joy and excitement. Kun could practically see his tail wagging like an over-excited puppy. 

It was adorable. 

Only when the starters were served did Lucas realise he took up the entirety of the last half of their conversation without even meaning to do so. He looked down at this plate, an embarrassed tint of pink to his face. “Sorry,” he murmured, looking back up at Kun who could do nothing more than smile. “Didn’t mean to ramble like that.” He also glanced around the room, noticing a few people were looking at him too from being a bit too loud for their liking. Kun was used to the way Lucas spoke and how he acted so it really had no effect on him anymore. 

“I like it when you do that,” Kun assured. “It’s endearing.” 

Lucas smiled – a soft, sweet smile that managed to melt Kun’s heart every single time he saw it. 

“I love you,” the older added, grabbing his utensils to dig into the starter. 

“Love you too,” Lucas reciprocated, his sincerity still having the same effect it did the first time he said he loved Kun. It was quite magical really; to have someone that loved you just as much as you loved them, that brightened your day and brought comfort and joy and safety even in the darkest, most hopeless of days. 

In all honesty, Kun never expected such things for himself – at least not to this extent. The idea of relationships was rather trivial to him; he wasn’t entirely sold on the concept of spending the rest of his life with one person he’d meet when he was in his twenties or so. Kun was more of a pessimist when it came to love, not buying into all the benefits being constantly shoved down his throat from movies, books, music and everything in between. 

But then he met a guy. 

He met Lucas. 

And suddenly, Kun could picture a life with another person by his side. He could picture it all so vividly. He knew he was fucked right then and there. 

At least Lucas reciprocated Kun’s feelings pretty much from the get-go, though Kun was at the time too dense to truly comprehend just how much Lucas was hitting on him. It only really dawned on him when Lucas wrote on a napkin _do you_ _wanna_ _go out with me_ with two boxes underneath saying _yes_ and _YES._

Kun ticked both. 

It had been four years since then – four great, beautiful, magical, every other positive adjective imaginable, years. 

Kun wanted many more to come. 

The starters were finished swiftly, just in time for the main dishes to arrive. They both ordered different things with Lucas going in for a hearty portion of steak with plenty to suffice his large appetite whilst Kun settled for salmon. 

Their wine glasses were topped up and they continued with their meals, talking in between bites, their feet beneath the cloth draped table rubbing up against the other in a light and playful manner. 

Lucas fed Kun a piece of steak, only to then go and steal a small chunk of Kun’s salmon as he pulled his arm back. Kun just chuckled, reaching out for his glass of wine, taking a small sip of it. 

It was only when they had finished and were waiting for their dessert did Kun realise he had to actually propose tonight. 

He took in a deep breath and exhaled. Lucas offered him a smile, slipping his leg in between Kun’s, rubbing up the inner side. 

Okay. He was doing it. 

Kun was ready. 

This was it. 

The red box securely tucked into the inside pocket of his jacket felt heavy as Kun prepared himself to finally pull it out. 

“Lucas,” Kun uttered, reaching out for the man’s hand across the table. The younger gladly let Kun take hold oh him, a somewhat giddy expression written across his features. 

“Kun,” Lucas echoed, causing Kun to relax. 

“I love you,” the older stated. “I really, really love you.” 

Lucas bit his lip, containing the blinding smile Kun knew was on the verge of letting itself be known. 

“And you know,” Kun continued, reaching one hand to find the box hidden away in his pocket. “It’s already been four years since we’ve gotten together...” Kun pulled the box out, retracting his other hand from Lucas to open up the small ring box. 

Finally, the time for the big question. 

“Lucas, will you marry me?” 

Kun flipped the box open, holding his breath as he awaited a response. 

_Just say yes._

_Please say yes, Lucas._

_I’m begging you, Lucas, just say yes!_

_Why isn’t he saying anything?_

“Why aren’t you replying?” Kun asked, his stomach dropping right through to the other side of the globe. His hands were shaking and fear started to fill his body. 

That was, until Lucas let himself go and smiled and giggled, pointing at the box. 

Confused, Kun flipped the box around, his face dropping when he saw that the ring was _not_ there. Instead, in its place, there was a folded slip of paper slotted into the thin hole which was supposed to hold the engagement ring. 

Kun pulled the paper out, carefully unfolding it. 

It was no larger than a post-it note. On the paper were a few words scribbled in Lucas’ handwriting. 

_Will I marry you?_

_Yes_

_Absolutely_

_A million times YES!_

All the options were followed up with ticks. 

“Yes,” Lucas said amidst Kun’s panic then baffled then overjoyed state. “I’ll marry you,” he added much to Kun’s relief. 

“How- where’s the ring?” 

Lucas laughed, rummaging through his own pocket. He brought the band out and slipped it onto his finger. “It’s pretty,” he mused, showing off his hand to Kun. “You know me so well,” the man added. “It’s just my style.” 

“How?” Kun was still hung up on that one question, not actually having the chance to process that Lucas just said _yes_. The love of his life had agreed to marry him, and all Kun could think of was how on earth Lucas managed to pull this stunt without Kun knowing anything about it. 

“It was an accident,” Lucas replied. “Plus, you weren’t the best at hiding it. And I might have seen the receipt in your wallet when I was grabbing some cash. Sorry. You’re not mad, are you?” 

Kun blinked, tilting his head to the side. “Mad?” 

“For ruining the surprise,” Lucas said. “You’re not mad?” 

The older man’s expression softened, grabbing onto Lucas’ hands again, this time taking note of how his finger was adorned with an engagement ring. 

“I’m not mad,” Kun assured. “I’m beyond happy, Cas. You sure know how to keep me on my toes.” 

“I sure do,” Lucas agreed, leaning over the table to close the distance between their lips. It was nothing more than a light peck, but Kun was utterly overjoyed with just that simple touch. 

“You got so cute when you panicked,” Lucas stated. 

“Glad my suffering was of some enjoyment to you,” Kun grumbled, though his smile seeped through his voice. 

Lucas snorted. “I also have a surprise for you,” he added. 

“I’m already scared,” Kun joked. 

He didn’t expect Lucas to pull out a small blue box from his pocket. 

“You did not,” Kun said, eyes wide. 

“Oh, I did,” Lucas replied. “Go ahead and check out for yourself.” 

Kun did just that, cranking the box open, only to find a silver band on the inside. 

He could have cried on the spot. 

“So?” Lucas asked. 

Kun beamed. “Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this very self indulgent fic. I just need more kuncas content!
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/yoongaygl)  
> 


End file.
